


Never Again

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes back from a week with Taylor and wants nothing more than to make love to Louis, but Louis isn't ready to lose his virginity yet and has been waiting for the right time. Harry's not sure he can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously do not condone rape of any sort. It's not cool, bro.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Harry had been forced to spend a week in New York with Taylor and it was ridiculous. He didn't hate her, but she was rather boring, and he really just wanted to be back home with Louis. He loved New York, but being there without Louis had been incredibly less fun than it would have been if Louis had come along.

He was at the airport now, having just landed back in London, and a car was waiting for him outside to take him back to his and Louis' flat. He honestly couldn't wait to see Louis and kiss the breath right out of him. He hated having to spend time with Taylor, but what he hated even more was that he was expected to kiss her sometimes so the paps could get a shot of it and it would make things seem more "real". Honestly, if people needed to see he and Taylor kissing for them to believe he was dating her, maybe he shouldn't have a beard at all. They could just stick to the whole thing with Lou and El and be done with it, couldn't they?

He grabbed his bag from the luggage carousel and carried it out to the waiting car with him, hopping inside, and buckling his seat belt as the driver headed for his and Louis' flat. The drive was relatively short, but far too long for Harry's taste.

As soon as the car came to a stop Harry was out and running up the steps to his and Louis' flat, throwing the door open and running inside. He didn't find Louis in the living room as he'd hoped to, and he knew it was late, but he had hoped that Louis would wait up for him. He opened the door to their bedroom quietly, expecting Louis to be asleep, but he was sitting there reading a book, and when Harry opened the door he looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"God, Lou, I've missed you." Harry said, throwing his bag down next to him and kicking his shoes off before climbing on to the bed next to Louis.

"I've missed you, too, Harry."

"Kiss me." Harry begged. "Please."

Louis nodded, leaning in and taking Harry's mouth with his own, and the kiss was too slow. It was too slow and it wasn't going to remove the feel of Taylor's lips on his and he couldn't just sit here like this. He threw one leg over Louis' lap, so he was straddling him, and he put one hand on each of Louis' cheeks, holding his face tightly and pressing their lips together more firmly, sneaking his tongue out and running it along Louis' bottom lip, the older lad's mouth opening instantly and allowing Harry's tongue inside, where it danced around, tracing the outlines of Louis' mouth and the backs of his teeth, re-memorizing the feel of it all, although he hadn't actually forgotten in the first place.

He pulled back, breathing heavily, "I hate it." He panted against Louis' lips.

"Hate what, love?"

"This stupid thing with Taylor. She lives out of the country, Lou, it's ridiculous. At least with you and El it's a bit more convenient. You don't have to fly all the way to New York to see her." Harry shook his head. "I hate leaving you behind. I hate having to spend all week with her without being able to come home to you every night and kiss you like this and make it all go away and I just hate it, Lou, I hate it." Harry realized vaguely that he was yelling now, that he'd sat up and was now looking down at Louis, but he couldn't be bothered to calm himself down. Management were being ridiculous, and he was livid.

"Harry, calm down." Louis urged. "I'm here now. Everything's fine."

"I won't calm down, Louis. I can't." Harry said, pressing his lips to Louis' again.

He kissed him hard, prying his mouth open with his tongue and forcing his tongue inside, dancing with Louis' in a battle for dominance that Louis was obviously letting him win. He pulled back, pulling his own shirt off over his head, and then removing Louis' as well. He lowered himself down over Louis, their naked chests flush together as he left hot open mouthed kisses all down Louis' neck, moving down his chest and taking one of his nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the hardened nub.

Harry reached down, glad that Louis was wearing sweatpants so he didn't have to bother with a pesky button and zip and slipped them off, along with his boxers.

He and Louis hadn't gone all the way yet, only making it so far as blow jobs, because Louis was waiting for the right time. Harry wasn't quite sure why the right time hadn't come yet. They'd been together for ages, and Louis had to be ready by now, he just had to be. Harry really hoped he was ready, because as he undid the button and zip on his own trousers, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. The whole thing with Taylor had really shaken him up and nothing was helping, and all he wanted to do was make love to Louis. He just wanted to stretch him open and fill him up and kiss him and hold him, and he wasn't going to feel any better until he got to do that.

He slipped out of his trousers and pants and reached over, opening their side table drawer and feeling around inside, finding what he was looking for. He pulled the bottle of lube out of the drawer and coated his fingers in the liquid, bringing one down to Louis' hole and tracing around it gently before pushing inside.

"Harry, what are you-?"

"Shh." Harry cut him off, moving his finger in and out slowly.

He waited until it seemed like Louis had adjusted to the stretch before adding another, moving them carefully in and out and scissoring them, opening Louis up for him.

"Harry, I'm not-"

"Louis, shh." Harry soothed, rubbing his free hand gently over Louis' belly.

He added a third finger, and Louis drew in a sharp breath, obviously slightly hurting from the extra girth the third finger had added.

"Harry, please stop." Louis whispered.

"Lou, you're fine." Harry assured him. "It's fine."

"It's not." Louis said. "You know I'm waiting for the right time."

"Now is the right time." Harry insisted, thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis' tight hole. "I promise, Lou, it's the right time."

"Harry, that's not your-" Louis was cut off as Harry thrust his fingers into Louis again, causing the older boy to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut tight. "-decision to make." Louis finished in a whisper.

Harry thrust into Louis a few more times, before removing his fingers entirely, grabbing the bottle of lube and using a bit to slick up his leaking erection. He lined himself up with Louis' hole and saw that the older boy was crying.

"Shh, Lou. It's alright, boo." Harry wiped the tears from Louis' cheeks with his thumb. "You're okay."

"Harry, please." Louis begged, his eyes pleading.

Harry squeezed his own eyes shut, not able to look at Louis like this, knowing that as soon he actually got into it he'd be fine. It would be enjoyable for him, Harry was certain. He slowly inched inside, just the head of his cock breaching the tight bring of muscle. He heard Louis draw in a quick breath, obviously not used to the stretch, and Harry knew he would have to go slow. He moved his hips forward slowly, carefully. He didn't want to hurt Louis. That was the last thing he wanted in the entire world.

He bottomed out and gave Louis a moment to adjust. He opened his eyes, looking down at Louis who had a pained expression on his face.

He reached up, grabbing Harry's biceps hard, "Please, Harry." He whispered. "Just stop. I'll...I'll suck you off or something. Please."

"No, Lou." Harry shook his head furiously. "I have to. We have to."

Louis looked at Harry almost as if he were confused, and Harry just shook his head again, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward once more. Louis had his eyes squeezed shut, and Harry wished he would open them. Wished he would just look at him and see how much Harry loved him and how much he needed this. He just needed Louis, that was all. But Louis wouldn't look at him, and it was giving Harry a bit of an ache in his chest.

He thrust in and out of Louis, working up a rhythm, and Louis' hands were still squeezing his biceps. He wasn't talking anymore, wasn't asking Harry to stop, but he was shaking his head, obviously still not okay with what was happening. Harry needed him to be okay with it, he wanted Louis to enjoy this too or it wouldn't help anything. All he wanted to do was forget about Taylor and forget about the fact that he and Louis weren't allowed to be together outside of their own home.

"Louis." Harry whispered, leaning down and kissing along his jaw line. "Please look at me."

Louis shook his head, "Just stop, Harry. Please." He begged. "I don't...Not yet. I'm not ready yet."

"You're ready, Lou." Harry told him. "You're doing it; You're ready."

"No." Louis shook his head, and Harry leaned down, kissing him on the lips.

If Louis' eyes were going to be closed he was at least going to give him a reason to keep them that way. Harry's eyes drifted closed, Louis' lips moving along with his, though with a lot less passion than Harry would have liked. He reached down between them, taking Louis' cock in his hand, and it was only half hard. Harry frowned internally as he began pumping Louis' cock. He kissed Louis harder, angling his hips so he was hitting Louis' prostate with each thrust, and Louis jerked slightly below him, and Harry wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or distaste for the situation. He decided to assume the former, because it made him feel better about the situation.

He was finally able to bring Louis to full hardness, and he slipped his tongue out and into Louis' mouth, although Louis seemed very unenthusiastic. Harry pumped Louis' cock, his thumb flicking over the head and into the slit. He pulled away from the kiss, focusing all his attention on his hand moving up and down on Louis' cock, and his hips thrusting deep into Louis. Harry let out a deep groan, his cock throbbing slightly, and he knew his release wasn't far away. He looked down and saw fresh tear tracks running down Louis' face.

"Lou, don't cry, babe. You're amazing. You're so amazing."

Louis sniffled loudly, his eyes opening for the first time since this had all started, and he looked up at Harry, and Harry leaned down, kissing his tears away and speeding up his hips. He hit Louis' prostate, and Louis let out a soft whimper, biting his lip, obviously not wanting to make a sound. Harry thrust his hips a little harder and Louis clenched around him, and that was enough to push Harry over the edge, spilling inside of Louis with a deep groan.

When he'd come down from his high he pulled out of Louis slowly, the older boy wincing and letting out a hiss of pain. He crawled down Louis' body, taking his cock into his mouth, and Louis seemed to enjoy that much more. He ran his tongue around the head, and Louis wasn't crying quite so hard anymore. His eyes squeezed shut again, and Harry wondered why. He'd always liked to watch Harry suck him off. What had changed?

He took Louis all the way in, running his tongue up the underside of his cock and into the slit before sliding back down, bobbing his head up and down repeatedly. Louis bucked up into his mouth slightly, letting out a small groan, and Harry was glad to be able to hear that sound from Louis now, since he hadn't earlier. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and flicking his tongue into Louis' slit a few times, tasting the precome that had finally collected there. He bobbed his head a few more times, taking Louis all the way in, and then circling his tongue around the head of his cock before repeating the action, and finally Louis was coming, Harry swallowing every last drop of it.

He pulled off Louis' cock, lying down on the bed and breathing heavy, feeling spent. It had been ages since he'd done that, having been with Louis for so long and waiting for him to be ready.

He lay there for a while, his eyes closed, feeling sated and sleepy; And then he heard it. He heard Louis sniffling, and his lust filled haze was cleared away, and he realized what had just happened. What he'd done to Louis. And he couldn't even bring himself to think the word. Couldn't admit to himself that he would do something as horrible as that.

He sat up, looking over at Louis with worried eyes, "Lou?"

Louis ignored him, turning over on his side and facing away from him, bringing a hand up to his mouth to muffle his sobs. Harry felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the sight. He'd done this. This was because of him. He'd made Louis cry, and all because he was selfish and couldn't bring himself to wait any longer. Would it really have been so hard to just wait? Just wait for Louis to be ready so they could've done it all properly? He loved Louis more than anything, and he knew Louis loved him just as much, but what they'd just done didn't feel like an act of love, and Harry felt like he'd ripped his own heart out as well as Louis' and thrown them on the floor somewhere, and all he wanted to do was pick them back up and place them in their chests again.

"Louis, please look at me." He whispered, tears springing to his eyes.

Louis turned over, looking Harry in the eyes, "How could you do that to me, Harry? You know I...You know I just wanted to wait for the right time and I-"

"I'm so sorry, Louis." Harry breathed out, lying down on his side next to Louis and looking deeply into his eyes. "I'm honestly so sorry."

Louis bit his lip; nodded. Harry looked into his eyes, and they looked pained. Filled with hurt.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Lou." Harry said, trying his hardest to hold back his own tears, knowing Louis was the only one with the right to cry. "I love you so much, Louis. I love you and I just wanted to-"

"Stop." Louis begged. "Please just stop." Tears began streaming from his eyes again, and Harry didn't know what to do or what to say. He just wanted to make this all better.

"Tell me what I can do to fix this, Lou." Harry said. "Please. I just want to fix this."

"Just..." Louis paused, looking as if he didn't know what he wanted. "Just hold me. And promise me you'll never do that again. You can't ever do it again."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling the older boy in so his head was pressed to Harry's chest, "I won't. Not ever again. I'm so sorry."

"I was scared." Louis whispered, shaking his head against Harry's chest. "You scared me, Harry."

Harry couldn't hold back his tears anymore. The thought that he'd scared the one person he loved more than anything in the world, hurt him so badly, taken something from him that he could never get back; It was too much to bare.

He ran his hands through Louis' hair gently, "I'm so sorry, Boo Bear. I never meant to. I don't...I don't know what happened."

"Just don't do it again." Louis whispered. "Just don't."

"I won't." Harry said, pulling away from the embrace just enough to look Louis in the eyes. "Louis Tomlinson, I promise I will never ever hurt you like that ever again. I swear it."

"Thank you." Louis whispered. "Thank you, Harry."

"I love you so much." Harry said, kissing Louis gently on the lips. "You have to believe me, Lou, I love you more than anything."

"I know." Louis nodded, "I know, Harry."

He kissed Harry once, softly, and Harry noted that he didn't tell him he loved him back. It hurt, but he knew he deserved it.

He just hoped everything would be back to normal soon.


End file.
